Look at him
by tatunette
Summary: OS Harry est malheureux... Pourquoi? parce qu'il n'a aucune aventure, aucune relation, ni amoureuse ni même sexuelle... Devinez qui va faire changer tout ça...? Bon, j'ai jms été douée pour les résumé, mais venez jeter un coup d'oeil...


**Titre **: Look at him.

**Genre** : romance

**Pairing **: Drago/Harry

**Ratting** : Euh, M pour la sécurité, mais pour l'instant seulement T je pense.

**Disclimers **: Seuls l'histoire et quelques personages m'appartiennent. le reste est à JKR bien sur...

**Résumé** : Harry est malheureux... Pourquoi? parce qu'il n'a aucune aventure, aucune relation, ni amoureuse ni même sexuelle... Devinez qui va faire changer tout ça...?

**Avertissement** : C'est un slash (relation entre personne de même sexe, ici deux hommes) et un lime.

**Note : **Vous allez me dire "si c'est un One shot, pourquoi ne pas le mettre avec les autres blablabla..." et bien moi je vous répond, parce que c'est un OS qui aura une voire mm plus certainement deux sequelles. alors vous allez me dire que j'aurais pu en faire une fic courte avec seulement trois chapitre. à cela je reponds que vous avez raison, mais que cela reste tout de mm des OS qui pourront se lire l'un sans l'autre. la premiere séquelle est en court d'ecriture. je peche un peu sur les idées lol mais je vais essayer de vous la pondre rapidement lol. Bon, je cesse de vous importuner plus longtps lol et voici le fameux OS, qui n'en ai pas vraiment un lol.

* * *

ONE SHOT : Look at him.

Harry était désespéré. Pourquoi personne ne voulait-il de lui ? Il était tout seul et ne savait pas pourquoi. Tous ses amis n'étaient pas forcement casés, mais tous avaient au moins des aventures régulières. Lui, rien. Il avait quitté Poudlard voilà deux ans, tué Voldemort il y a trois, et sa popularité, ou plutôt sa notoriété avait peu à peu diminué, pour son plus grand plaisir… Au moins au début. Plus d'articles dans les journaux, plus de lettres de fans en chaleur. Plus d'attaque des mêmes fans dès qu'il mettait un pied dehors. Mais il lui est vite apparut que l'intérêt que les gens lui portaient, même les gens « normaux », avait également diminué en flèche. Il était en deuxième année de l'ENM (Ecole Nationale de Médicomagie) et il excellait. Mais l'intérêt des personnes n'allait pas plus loin. Il avait gardé les mêmes amis qu'au collège. Il n'avait pas réussit à en faire de nouveaux. Les gens n'allaient pas vers lui et lui, trop timide, n'allait pas vers eux.

Cependant, « pas un seul nouvel ami » n'était pas exactement la vérité. Après qu'il l'ait sauvé des griffes de son père, Drago Malefoy était devenu un ami fidèle de Harry. Bien entendu, rien dans la vie n'est facile et leur haine ne s'est pas transformée en amitié du jour au lendemain. Ils se sont apprivoisés progressivement, se soutenant l'un l'autre pour remonter la pente après la victoire sur le Mage Noir et la perte des personnes qui leur avaient été chères. Harry avait dût faire le deuil de Ron, Luna, Neville et Macgonnagall, pour ne citer que les plus proches, en même temps que celui de son parrain. Drago quant à lui, pleura longuement, non ses camarades de classes, dont il n'avait jamais été vraiment proche, mais de son père et de sa mère. Son père… il l'avait toujours aimé et admiré. A dire vrai, Lucius, lui a toujours menti. Il lui avait promis qu'il était serviteur de Voldemort, s'était pour le protéger. Le jour de la bataille, il a voulu faire de lui un Mangemort. Il a rit au nez de son fils en lui disant qu'il n'était qu'un idiot. Voyant qu'il n'allait pas se laisser convertir si facilement, il s'apprêtait à le tuer (non sans l'avoir quelque peu torturé) lorsque Harry est intervenu. Drago dût faire le deuil de l'amour de son père. Pas de sa mort. Ce fut le plus dur. S'avouer qu'il n'avait jamais été aimé de lui. La mort de sa mère, condamnée après la bataille de complicité l'enfonça un peu plus dans son mutisme. Les preuves de son innocence, arrivées trop tard, l'achevèrent. Ce n'est que leur soutient mutuel qui leur permit, à Harry et à lui de remonter la pente.

Ils étaient peu à peu devenus inséparables. Ils avaient fini leur scolarité à Poudlard avec brio tous les deux, obtenant leurs ASPICs avec une grande majorité de « Optimales ». Drago enchaînait conquête sur conquête, sans préférence masculine ou féminine. Harry, lui, demeurait seul.

Après Poudlard, Harry était donc entré à l'ENM, alors que Drago est allé étudier le Soin aux Créatures Magiques et la langue de sa grand-mère maternelle, en France. Harry avait cru qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas. Il avait peur de perdre son nouveau meilleur ami. Mais leur deux formations les emmenaient souvent à traverser la Manche, ils se voyaient donc régulièrement.

Harry était en pleine réflexion sur ses échecs en amour. Depuis qu'il était à l'ENM, il avait eut quelques rendez-vous, mais il les obtenait toujours quand il était habillé « sorcier », et les aventures ne duraient jamais plus loin que le premier rendez-vous. A vrai dire, il n'avait été embrassé qu'une seule fois (si l'on ne comptait pas Cho Chang). Cette fois là, il avait même bien failli aller plus loin, mais la jeune fille s'était sauvée lorsque Harry avait retiré son pantalon. Il avait été très vexé. Il s'était dit qu'il devait être très mal fait pour faire fuir les gens ainsi. Il avait passé plusieurs heures nu devant son miroir se demandant ce qu'il avait de si repoussant.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte de son appart'. Il ouvrit la porte et son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il reconnu la silhouette qui se dessinait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

"Dray !"

"Salut mec, ça va ?"

"Ouais et toi ?"

"Nickel. Je peux entrer ?"

"Bien sûr, fais comme chez toi."

"Sûr ?"

"Évidement."

"Ok ! T'es un ange."

Drago retira sa cape impeccable qu'il accrocha, puis sortit de sa poche de pantalon une demie douzaine de mini valises.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Il leur rendit leur taille originelle avant de répondre.

"Euh, il se trouve qu'on vient de nous prévenir que la formation en France est terminée. La suite se fait en Angleterre. Ici, à Londres, et…"

"Mais c'est génial !"

"Laisse moi finir ! Je n'ai rien ici. J'ai fait mes valises en quatrième vitesse et me voilà. S'il te plait Harry, il faut que tu m'héberges le temps que je trouve un appart' !"

"Génial ! Tu peux rester tant que tu veux ! D'ailleurs, t'es pas obligé de partir ! C'est assez grand pour deux !"

"Une colloc' ?"

"Bah oui, pourquoi pas ?"

"C'est une idée ! Faut parler du loyer, combien payes-tu ?"

"Ecoute, nous parlerons de ça plus tard. Installe-toi !"

Trois coups de baguettes plus tard, Drago avait défait ses valises, refait la déco de la chambre et réduit de nouveau ses valises vides.

"Voilà !"

Ils dînèrent tous les deux et discutèrent jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Harry était plus que ravi de ne plus vivre seul et de retrouver Drago.

hdhdhd

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Drago et Harry vivaient ensemble. Leur complicité allait croissant et ils en étaient ravis.

Drago ramenait de nombreuses conquêtes et était très intrigué par le tracé plat de l'ECG de la vie sentimentale de son ami. Ce soir, il avait décidé d'en parler avec lui.

"Dis moi, Harry, pourquoi ne ramènes-tu jamais personne à la maison ?"

"Tu exagères, il y a Hermione, qui passe souvent, et Seamus et puis…"

"Je ne te parle pas de ça ! Tu ne couches pas avec Hermione ou Seamus à ce que je sache !"

"Ah !"

"Oui. Alors ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je ne plais pas. Personne ne veut de moi…"

"Ne dis pas de bêtises ! N'as-tu jamais eut de rendez-vous ?"

"J'en ai eut quelques uns. Mais ça ne va jamais plus loin."

"C'est quand même bizarre ça ! T'es un mec agréable pourtant !"

"Peut-être, mais imagine toi deux secondes que tu ne me connais pas. Tu me ferais un plan drague ?"

"Euh…"

Drago regarda Harry avec l'œil de quelqu'un se cherchant un partenaire. Il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence. Harry n'avait rien d'attirant… A première vue.

"Ok, t'as peut-être raison. Pourtant t'es pas moche. C'est bizarre. Tu m'as dit que tu avais eut des rendez-vous. Dans quelles circonstances tu te fais draguer en général ?"

"Toujours à des congrès pour l'école. Quand je suis obligé de porter la tenue officielle."

Cela fit tilt dans la tête de Drago. Le look ! Voilà le vrai problème de Harry !

"Le prends pas mal Harry, mais je crois que le vrai problème c'est ton apparence…"

"Tu crois ?"

"J'en suis à peu près sûr. Viens !"

Drago l'entraîna dans la salle de bain et lui passa de quoi s'habiller de sa propre garde-robe. Harry ressortit de là en se trouvant vraiment ridicule.

"T'es plus grand que moi Dray… J'ai l'air de rien comme ça."

"Pourtant c'est beaucoup mieux. Attends, je te coiffe !"

Après une demie heure, Harry était la copie brune de Drago. Ses fringues, les cheveux plaqués en arrière et juste des lunettes en plus. Drago le regarda d'un œil critique et dit :

"Mouais, y'a encore du boulot. Tu n'es pas moi. Faut te trouver ton propre look. Y'a plus de travail que je ne le pensais. Allons nous coucher. Demain, shopping !"

"Ok !"

Ils passèrent la journée du lendemain à refaire la garde robe de Harry. Drago l'avait traîné dans des boutiques en tous genres.

"Tu vas me faire dilapider tout l'héritage de mes parents !"

"C'est pour la bonne cause."

Le lendemain, à l'école, il perçut plusieurs regards qui l'observaient avec attention. Il portait une chemise blanche sur un pantalon de lin noir. En rentrant, il fut ravi de raconter sa journée à Drago.

"Bien, étape suivante, les cheveux…"

Quelques jours plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent chez la coiffeuse. Harry en ressorti vraiment enthousiaste. Ses cheveux immaîtrisables étaient coupés courts. Les mèches folles étaient dans un bordel savamment organisé et les pointes étaient colorées de rouge vif.

"Je crois qu'on avance bien là, non ?"

"Pas mal, en effet."

Drago le regarda encore et décida qu'ils pouvaient encore faire mieux.

"Étape trois : les lunettes…"

Après un rendez-vous chez un Magicophtalmo, ils se rendirent deux semaines plus tard chez l'opticien. Sortant de là, Harry portait des lentilles de contact et avait une paire de lunettes plus petites et plus élégantes que ses sempiternelles lunettes rondes. Il pouvait ainsi varier les plaisirs. Sur le chemin du retour, ils passèrent devant un pierceur.

"Ça te dit ?" demanda Drago.

"Pourquoi pas !"

Une demie heure plus tard, après être passé tous les deux dans des box individuels, ils ressortirent percé tous les deux. Drago à la langue et Harry au téton.

"Allez Harry, montre moi !"

"Non ! Plus tard, peut-être…"

Harry était un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Vêtu d'un costume gris, d'une chemise blanche dépassant volontairement de la veste et de Mostro assorties, il s'était fait ouvertement draguer par le perceur. Drago, lui était morose. Jaloux en fait. Mais depuis quand l'était-il ? Il aurait dut être content pour son ami et fier de la réussite de son entreprise…

L'opération relookage avait beaucoup rapproché les deux hommes. Leur complicité n'avait jamais été aussi grande et Harry n'avait jamais été aussi épanoui. Un soir, Harry demanda :

"Dray, sors-moi ce soir s'il te plait."

"Tu veux venir en boite avec moi ?"

Drago était plus que surpris. Il avait essayé à de maintes reprises de l'emmener danser, mais chacune de ses tentatives s'étaient soldées par un échec. Harry lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre que c'était bien ce qu'il voulait.

"Ok ! On va bien s'amuser ce soir !"

Lorsque Harry sortit de la salle de bain, une demie heure plus tard, Drago en eut le souffle coupé. Un jean bleu délavé, une chemise blanche, une veste de cuire noir, ses mèches rouges et un sourire charmeur aux lèvres… il était ma-gni-phique.

Ils sortirent et passèrent la nuit dans une des boites les plus branchées de Londres. Vers quatre heures du matin, Drago laissa Harry aux prises avec un beau mâle noir d'un bon mètre quatre vingt qui le faisait danser de manière plutôt suggestive.

Passablement déprimé, il rentra seul et après une bonne douche glacée, se glissa dans son lit, essayant sans y arriver de maîtriser ses larmes.

_Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Je devrais être heureux pour lui. C'est moi qui ai fait de Harry un sex-symbol. Et voilà ! J'en suis tombé amoureux comme un pauvre con. J'aurais pas pu m'en rendre compte plus tôt ? C'eut été trop simple pour Môssieur Drago Malefoy…_

A ce moment de ses réflexions, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer bruyamment. Il entendit des chuchotements disant de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas le réveiller, des bruits de pas et de baisers, et enfin, la porte de Harry se fermer plus silencieusement.

_Et voilà, il le ramène à la maison. Ils s'embrassent et ils vont faire l'amour jusqu'au petit matin dans la chambre collée à la mienne. Je suis maudit._

Au bout de quelques minutes, un peu courtes selon les idées de Drago, il entendit à nouveau la porte d'entrée claquer. Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'ils n'étaient pas restés dans cette chambre plus de dix minutes… _A moins d'être déjà à poil en entrant dans l'appart et déjà bien avancé dans l'acte, je ne vois pas comment ils peuvent avoir déjà fini._

Prit d'un doute soudain et d'une intuition rarement trompeuse, Drago se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de Harry. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il entendait des sanglots. N'hésitant plus cette fois, il entra dans la chambre.

Il découvrit un Harry presque nu, en position fœtale tourné vers lui et en larmes. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé mon ange ?

"Je dois être absolument repoussant. Il est partit… Partit…"

"Ne dis pas ça… enfin voyons…"

Harry était suspendu au cou de son ami. Il avait besoin d'une bouée d'accroche. Ces dernières semaines, il avait senti sa confiance en lui remonter, doucement. Et il se sentait plus fort. Mais cette confiance était encore fragile et venait d'être balayée en une minute par un connard de mec qui ne sait pas qu'il avait à faire au mec le plus extraordinaire d'Angleterre. _Je divague complètement là !_ De là où il était, il ne pouvait rien voir d'autre que les cheveux en bataille de Harry.

"Dis moi Drago. Sois honnête s'il te plait, suis-je vraiment si repoussant ?"

Il se détacha de son ami pour qu'il puisse l'observer. Drago reçu l'équivalent d'un coup de massue dans l'estomac. Harry était tout simplement magnifique. Un torse parfait, parfaitement agrémenté du piercing (qui au passage était tout simplement bavant) de longues jambes cachées jusqu'à mi cuisses par le drap. Drago ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui pouvait bien faire fuir tous ses prétendants… Harry se dégagea de l'emprise du tissu et se leva, près du lit. Et là, Drago comprit…

Harry, aussi bien vêtu qu'il puisse l'être à présent, si bien coiffé, percé etc.… cachait en réalité derrière tout ça… des sous-vêtement datant au moins de la dernière guerre… Drago ne savait trop s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Il n'avait pas pensé aux sous-vêtements. Quel idiot faisait-il ! Mais il n'aurait JAMAIS imaginé une telle chose…

Il était actuellement partagé entre deux sentiments. Il avait une envie irrépressible de rire… Il pensait que les slips kangourous étaient une race éteinte depuis des décennies. D'un autre côté, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rire de peur de vexer son ami. Planant au dessus de ces deux sentiments, il y avait également le désire. Il essuya donc le plus discrètement possible le filet de bave qui commençait à filtrer entre ses lèvres d'un revers de la main, et s'approcha de Harry le regard fuyant.

"Harry. Je…"

"Je suis donc si repoussant. Même toi tu n'oses me regarder."

"Non, Harry, tu te trompes. Je crois savoir quel est ton problème. Ou plutôt, j'en suis sûr."

"Ah ?"

"Oui… Je suis désolé de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, mais je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça."

Il leva enfin les yeux sur son ami et lui expliqua :

"Harry, regardes-toi un peu. Tu es très, très bien fait. Vraiment. Et ce piercing… Enfin, bref. Là n'est pas la question. Ce qui dérange dans ta tenue actuelle, c'est ton… hum, ton slip…"

Il détourna le regard en prononçant le dernier mot.

"Mon slip ?"

Harry rougit violement.

"Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre."

"Harry, ce que tu portes… Enfin, je sais pas mais c'est ce que portaient les pauvres gars Moldus qui faisaient l'armée… Regarde ! C'est trop grand en plus… On dirait que tu portes une couche culotte… ça gâche vraiment tout. Tu as un corps tellement parfait, c'est du gâchis…"

"Un corps parfait ?"

"Oui…" souffla-t-il.

"Drago, ça va ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?"

"Pardon…"

Le blond sembla se reprendre.

"Demain, on retourne faire les magasins. Et ensuite, tout sera parfait. Oui, vraiment parfait," ajouta-t-il en jetant un autre coup d'œil sur la bombe sexuelle lui servant de colocataire. "En fait, il ne manquerait qu'un tatouage pour fignoler…"

Harry ne releva pas.

"Ok. Demain shopping."

"A demain. Bonne nuit…"

"Non, s'il te plait, ne pars pas. Je veux pas dormir tout seul."

Drago respira un grand coup. Il ne pouvait pas refuser. Quel prétexte aurait-il pu invoquer ? Ils se couchèrent, Harry blottis dans les bras de son ami. Il s'endormit instantanément alors que le blond ne put fermer l'œil.

hdhdhd

"Déjà réveillé ?"

"Oui."

"Ok, alors allons-y…"

Ils s'habillèrent et déjeunèrent dans le silence. Un malaise s'était installé entre eux. Drago savait pourquoi, mais Harry n'en avait aucune idée. Il sentait juste qu'un froid s'était immiscé entre eux.

Leur séance de shopping fut moins distrayante que d'habitude. Vraiment moins. En début d'après midi, ils rentrèrent et Drago trouva un message de l'école pour lui annoncer qu'il devait se rendre en France pour un stage obligatoire de dix jours. Il devait partir immédiatement et prit à peine le temps de préparer sa valise.

Ils se quittèrent donc sur cette ambiance froide et Harry alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il était complètement perdu.

Pendant les dix jours de séparation, ils se donnèrent peu de nouvelles. Harry se fit tatouer un petit serpent noir et vert aux yeux argents roulé en boule sur l'omoplate droite. Il avait dessiné ce tatouage sans vraiment savoir quelle avait été sa motivation.

Le dixième jour, Drago rentra. Ils se saluèrent, toujours froidement, mais avec une certaine volonté de voir la situation s'améliorer.

"Ça va ?"

"Oui, et toi ?"

"Ça va."

"Tu as passé une bonne semaine de stage ?"

"Bof. Disons que le stage était intéressant mais je… Enfin, et toi ?"

"Pas terrible non plus. Ça te dit de sortir ce soir ?"

"Euh… ce soir ? Oui, pourquoi pas ?"

En quelques instants, ils furent prêts. Ils allèrent dans la même boite que la fois précédente. Tous deux dansèrent une bonne partie de la nuit et une nouvelle fois, Drago rentra avant Harry. Celui-ci portait un ensemble cuire, dont le pantalon lui moulait parfaitement les cuisses et les fesses fermes. Il dansait avec un homme châtain aux yeux marron qui le déshabillait du regard. D'ailleurs ses mains étaient déjà parties à la découverte de son corps sous la chemise blanche entrouverte.

Drago se précipita sous la douche et se glissa, simplement vêtu d'un boxer, dans son lit. Il était allongé sur le dos, un bras replié sous l'oreiller, il avait les yeux fermés. Dans sa tête défilaient des images de Harry abandonnant son corps à son amant de ce soir.

Comme l'autre soir, il les entendit rentrer et se diriger vers la chambre de Harry. Il se passa quelques minutes de silence avant que des éclats de voix se fassent entendre et que la porte claque à nouveau. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il n'osait pas se lever. Il se disait que cette fois, cela ne pouvait pas être un autre problème vestimentaire.

Après une bonne demie heure d'immobilité et de questionnement, il vit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et une tête passer dans l'entrebâillement.

"Tu dors ?" chuchota Harry.

"Non."

"Je peux entrer ?"

"Oui."

Il ouvrit ses draps et Harry prit place.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi est-il partit cette fois ?"

"Il est partit parce que je le lui ai demandé."

"Pardon ?"

"Oui, lorsqu'il m'a déshabillé, lorsqu'il a posé ses mains sur moi, lorsqu'il m'a embrassé, je me suis rendu compte que je n'en avais pas envie."

"Pardon ?"

"Ce n'est pas que je n'en avais pas envie, c'est plutôt de lui que je n'avais pas envie. En fait, dès qu'il posait ses lèvres sur moi, je ne pensais qu'à une chose. Enfin, une personne. Et ce n'était pas lui."

"Alors à qui pensais-tu ?"

Harry se redressa. Il se tourna vers lui et fixa ses émeraudes dans le métal en fusion de son colocataire. Il inspira profondément et se lança dans son explication comme on se jette à l'eau.

"Je pensais à toi. Tout ce temps là je pensais à toi. A vrai dire, je ne pense qu'à toi tout le temps. Il ne se passe plus un instant sans que je ne pense à toi. Au départ, je pensais que ce n'était que de l'amitié. Et quand tu es partit pour la France, que nous nous sommes quittés dans cette froideur… Ca m'a fait mal. Je me suis rendu compte peu à peu que je suis amoureux de toi."

"Tu… tu quoi ?"

"Je suis désolé. Je vais te laisser."

Déjà il était sortit du lit, déjà il s'avançait vers la porte et Drago n'arrivait toujours pas à réagir. Il se rendit compte qu'il allait le perdre. Ses paroles commençaient doucement à pénétrer dans son esprit. Alors qu'il se rendait compte que Harry passait la porte, il jaillit de son lit, se précipita dehors et renversa Harry sur le sol du salon, le torse contre le sol, son propre torse, contre le dos de Harry.

"Attends, ne pars pas si vite."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Je t'aime bordel. Je suis fou de toi ! Te voir avec ce mec tout à l'heure… J'en crevais. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, c'était de lui envoyer un bon AK dans les dents."

"Ah oui ?"

"Bien sûr ! Mais, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, sur ton épaule ?"

"Un tatouage."

Drago sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir.

"Lumos !"

"Qu'est-ce que… ?"

"Je veux le voir. Un serpent ?"

"Oui, rougit Harry."

"Qui l'a dessiné ?"

"Moi. J'ai eut une inspiration. Je pensais au départ que c'était dû à mes capacités de fourchelangue, mais il m'est ensuite apparut que c'était plus par rapport à toi…"

Drago retourna précipitamment Harry sous lui et plongea son regard dans celui de son très, très futur petit ami.

"Harry…" murmura-t-il.

"Oui…" souffla-t-il à son tour.

Drago abaissa son visage vers celui de Harry. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Leurs lèvres se joignirent. Le baiser était doux. Très doux. Les mains de Drago caressaient le visage de Harry. Doucement, leurs langues se touchèrent. Elles entamèrent une danse langoureuse. Les gémissements s'élevèrent lentement dans la pièce, la chaleur également. Harry, resté jusqu'ici immobile déplaça ses mains sur le corps dénudé de son petit ami. La sensation de la chair contre le métal était troublant et tout simplement excitante. Drago se redressa, cherchant dans les yeux de son futur amant son accord. Leurs regards brûlants ne se quittaient pas, Harry se redressa, prit le visage du dragon en coupe et l'embrassa doucement.

"Viens…"

Ils se levèrent tous les deux. Harry se dirigea vers sa chambre, tenant dans son dos, la main de son – enfin – petit ami. Arrivé près du lit, il se retourna et passa ses bras autour du cou de Drago. Ils s'installèrent lentement sur le lit, ne voulant rien précipiter. Lentement, tendrement, ils s'aimèrent toute la nuit.

hdhdhd

Le jour filtrait au travers des lourds rideaux, venant réveiller les deux amoureux. Le premier, Harry ouvrit les yeux et observa son amour délicatement endormi contre son épaule. Il se redressa et laissa courir ses doigts sur le visage d'ange plongé dans les limbes du sommeil.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent et s'ouvrirent pour tomber sur les orbes verts de Harry.

"Bonjour mon ange."

"Bonjour mon amour. Bien dormi ?"

"On ne peut mieux, et toi ?"

"Moi aussi."

Drago se blottit dans les bras de Harry. Il avait le sentiment d'être là où il devait être. Il se sentait bien. Il poussa un soupir d'aise et tient son bras plus serré autour de la taille de son amant.

"Je t'aime," souffla-t-il, avant de se rendormir.

"Je t'aime," répondit Harry, les yeux remplis de lumière. "Je t'aime mon ange."

FIN.

* * *

Et voilà...J'espere que ce OS vous a plus. Dites moi donc ce que vous en avez pensé et surtt dites moi si la sequelle vous interesse... :D

Je vous embrasse

Tatu


End file.
